Puella Magi Akira Magica
by cosmotails1226
Summary: My name is Akira and I am Magical Girl. I watch Madoka and her friends, and I wish i was friends with them. But not yet. I must defeat Walpurgisnacht before that. If I can. (TWO-SHOT) Bad Summary, I understand if you won't read this.
1. Walpurgisnacht Battle

**Puella Magi Akira Magica**

**A Madoka Magica Fan Fiction**

_**A One-Shot**_

Magical Girls. They must have so much hatred and sorrow. I mean, they maybe regret the wishes they made. They give up their souls to have these wishes granted. Now their souls are in Soul Gems, little precious stones that could easily be broken. Once they are broken, you will most certainly die. The Soul Gem is now your soul; take very good care of it. Now that your wish is granted, you are now a Magical Girl. That means you will fight witches. You will transform into your costume and use your weapon to fight against them. When they drop the Grief Seeds, collect them. They're very useful.

Grief Seeds, you ask? Grief Seeds help you stay alive. Well, if you can even call yourself alive anymore. The more magic you use, the more darkness your Soul Gem carries. If your Soul Gem gets to its full capacity, you'll die and be reborn as a witch. Use Grief Seeds because they'll capture all the darkness. Your Soul Gem will be clean once again. Be careful with Familiars; they won't drop Greif Seeds.

That's not the only way you could die. If you end up hating yourself too much, you can die from that too. That's why you have to be very careful.

I knew all of this, yet I decided to become a Magical Girl. My wish was so important to me that I gave up my own soul. Kyubey came up to me like all the other girls and said "What is the wish that will make your Soul Gem shine? What is the wish you want granted with your soul?" I told the creature what I wanted. I felt pain and saw a little white circular thing come out of me. 'So that's what a soul looks like…' He made it into a little orange star. "This is now your Soul Gem. You better take care of it." He ran off.

"_Are you sure you want this wish granted?" Kyubey asked me. "Yes, I'm sure." "Okay then. After I grant this wish, I'll be going to your house."_

So the next day came and I woke up and got ready for another day of school. I'm the unknown 8th grader, Akira Takashi. I'm pretty mysterious, unlike Madoka Kaname. She and her group of friends are totally different from me. I will try not to make contact with them until I defeat Walpurgisnacht. I heard from Kyubey that he would leave our planet after I defeat this witch.

What Kyubey does is that he would collect energy for his home planet by collecting the energy Magical Girls fight witches with. If the girls become witches, they energy they release is what he's after too. Kyubey is an Incubator. He needs to get all this energy to help his home planet. He'll leave after I defeat Walpurgis Night, or Walpurgisnacht.

/~TIME SKIP ~/

Two weeks passed and it was time to defeat that witch. When Magical Girls fight witches, normal people think a bad storm is coming. They don't really know the truth. I guess Kyubey wants to keep that way. I stand in front of a lake. I see the labyrinth appear. When Magical Girls fight against witches, they fight in mazes. Normal people can't see what they're doing. In fact, if you're not in the labyrinth, you can't see the fight at all.

Walpurgis Night is a combination of witches. I heard it is a very powerful witch. I also heard that not only one Magical Girl can defeat it. Many Magical Girls have to defeat it together. Well, there is no more Magical Girls other than me, so I must beat it by myself. I'm still standing at that lake. Now I am going towards that new maze. I think I'm seeing a circus. I just keep walking. I hope my friends found a safe place away from this storm. Only if they knew what I was doing. Oh well. I just keep walking.

I finally see Walpurgisnacht come into my view. I stop. Time to transform. I use my magic to transform into a Magical Girl. (Picture coming to Deviant Art SOON!) I'm now on the ground with my weapon, a spear, getting ready to fight. "Walpurgisnacht, come at me!" I shout. She starts her horrible laugh while I jump to spear her. All her weapons are aimed at me. I think I won't have enough time to escape, but somehow a miracle appeared. None of those bullets hit me. I attack and attack using my feelings of despair to fight. Questions fill my head up to the limit. Will I survive? Or will I die trying to defeat this witch? Or maybe, will I become a witch myself? I really can't tell at this point.

I feel the battle coming to an end. She is throwing buildings at me now. I hope the normal people are safe. I really hope Madoka, Mami, Sayaka, Homura, and Kyoko are safe. My dear friends, please, be safe. Now while I'm in the air, I'm trying to dodge all of these buildings. It's not so easy. My left leg got a huge cut that is now gushing out blood. My eyesight is now getting blurry. No, not now! Not when I'm so close! I must defeat this witch at all costs. I aim my spear once again towards the witch's "heart". I put all of my power into it. Die, dammit! I see a white blast. But at the same time I smile because of victory, my poor Soul Gem…broke…..into tiny little pieces.

Now I know I'm going to die. My eyesight gets even more blurry. As I go, I think of my friends I'll never see again. I say good-bye to my family. At the very last moment, I think of the wish that started all of this.

"_I think you have the potential to make any wish you want to come true," the little Incubator said. "I want there to be no more Magical Girls other than me." "You do realize making this wish will make the only one who will fight witches forever?" "Can you just leave after I destroy Walpurgisnacht?" "Maybe. I might have enough energy. I'll think about it."_

As I fall down towards Earth's surface, I think of all the little things that made me smile. As I smile for the last time, I say "Arigatou, sekai".


	2. Calm Ending

**_ Puella Magi Akira Magica_**

___**Part 2: Calm Ending**_

**I woke up. Wait, I thought I was dead? Was that an illusion? I found myself on a hospital bed. Someone must have brought me here. But who? I looked for my orange Soul Gem. I searched but it wasn't here. Do I not have a Soul Gem anymore?**

** If Magical Girls are away from their Soul Gem, they faint. If I still had a Soul Gem, I shouldn't be awake right now. Did that little Incubator leave? He must have. I shouldn't be alive.**

** "Oh, you're awake!" I heard from outside my room. The voice sounded familiar. A girl walked into the room. She wore a school uniform and had her hair in pigtails. Did I say her hair was pink? The girl was Madoka, one of the girls I watch from afar.**

** "It's been 2 days, Why were you outside during the storm?" she asked. If she was a Magical Girl, I would've said "I was defeating Walpurgisnacht," But instead, all I said in reply was "I tried getting to shelter and I passed out," "Takashi-Sempai, you should know better than that!" Madoka knows my last name?**

** "Ne, ne, can I just call you Akira instead of Takashi-Sempai? Your first name sounds much prettier!" How does she know my name? "Uh, sure. Whatever suits you." I replied. How can I say no to her when she asked me in such an adorable voice? "Yay! By the way, you can just call me Madoka!" Damn, how nice could this girl be?**

** "Akira, they said they would discharge you as soon as you woke up. It seems like you only fainted." If only you knew the truth… "So, why don't we hang out with Sayaka? You might know her as Miki-Chan!" What?! Did she just invite me to hang out with her and Sayaka? I'm so happy right now…**

** They discharged me later that day. Madoka followed me to my house. We had tea and cake. 2 days past and now it's Saturday. Madoka said that we should meet up at my house. How could I deny her request? I heard the doorbell ring. I opened my door. Madoka and Sayaka were there, but Kyoko, Homura, and Mami were there too. "Sorry Akira. They wanted to meet you."**

** She introduced to me as if I never knew them. Remember, I always watched them from afar. "This is Kyoko, Homura, and Mami." she said. "She looks harmless." Homura said. Homura was always protecting Madoka. That's what I noticed from day 1 of watching them. Seeing the group of 5 altogether gave me a heart-warming feeling. Now I wonder, will I be added to this fun group too? I hope so. Now it's time for my best adventure to begin. I think I can do anything now. Now that I am with true friends. **


End file.
